


Call Me Grey

by SepticRaven



Category: Supernatural - freeform - Fandom
Genre: Dark Humor, Demons, F/M, Fanfiction, Follows main plot with minor changes, Gore, Homosexuality, Humor, Hunting, Incubus Demons, M/M, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform, This Has A Lot Of Gay, Transgender, Witchcraft, but it's here now, dark themes, this has taken me SO LONG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticRaven/pseuds/SepticRaven
Summary: Ever passed a stranger on the street, your eyes glancing at them for the quickest moment as you hurried along. The day you had caused you to not give much care, though you were intrigued. They caught your eye, as they stood out, but you just continued on. They seemed dangerous, in a way, but not one that made you fearful. You were only curious. You wondered if they had secrets, and who they were. For all you knew, they were a killer or maybe just a dancer. Something about them seemed…supernatural in a way. Like they were powerful. Like some god was watching. You could feel their eyes, but they didn't seem to look at you as you passed. They had secrets, but none you would ever know.Grey is one of those people.But they would never know just how many secrets those chilling eyes held.Read at your own risk. Call Me Grey is a book about accepting what you're givin, fighting battles you can't win, and learning that giving into the demons inside is easier than a constant battle for survival.





	1. Prologue

Ever passed a stranger on the street, your eyes glancing at them for the quickest moment as you hurried along. The busy day you had caused you to not give much care, though you were intrigued. They caught your eye, as they stood out, but you just continued on. They seemed dangerous, in a way, but not one that made you fearful. You were only curious. You wondered if they had secrets, and who they were. For all you knew, they were a killer or maybe just a dancer. Something about them seemed…supernatural in a way. Like they were powerful. Like some god was watching. You could feel their eyes, but they didn't seem to look at you as you passed. They had secrets, but none you would ever know.

Grey is one of those people.

His tall figure stood like a statue in the night, russet eyes glowing red in the street lamps. He was just a stranger, a shadow to society, a ghost that drifted through without malice. One could tell he had secrets. One could tell he was a mystery.  
But they would never know just how many secrets those chilling eyes held.

**_/This book is a Supernatural fanfiction starting in season two. Even so, the book has been carefully edited and made so this who don't watch the show can still enjoy the book as any other would./_ **


	2. Welcome To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the life of a stranger.

Welcome To Hell

 

In the harsh morning light shining through the uncovered window, two men were seen sprawled out on a bed. One of them was much larger than the other, arms wrapped loosely around them. His name was Grey. Yes, it was simple, but it was also his, and that was enough. 

 

Grey made a soft sound, his eyes moving behind their cover and head tucking into the other's shoulder. Pulling himself closer to the boy unconsciously, Grey hummed, still lost in sleep. The warmth of the younger male was a comfort, and one he wasn't quick to leave. The boy also seemed to enjoy Grey’s warm skin, pressing himself closer against it in the chill.

 

The harsh sun shone across Greys eyelids, blinding him despite the shade they were supposed to provide. Groaning softly, he shifted, but the sun remained bright. Cracking his eyes open, the white light filled them. He growled, slinging an arm over his eyes and sighed. Suddenly, he froze, eyes wide. He could sense another presence next to him, a foreign one. Peeking his russet eyes over his arm, he saw a younger boy. The boy was relatively tall, but was dwarfed by Grey’s larger frame. His eyes were shut and his mouth hung open, blankets barely covering his midsection. He was well built, and rather handsome. Momentarily frozen in the mornings haze, Grey finally remembered. 

 

The boy had soft brown eyes and had approached him at a bar last night. He was a bit of a shy flirt, in a cute and cocky way. He was originally dared to approach, he later admitted, but they hit it off. The young bi was quite open to flirting and had ended up kissing Grey first, as foreword as ever, not that Grey minded, of course. He was so comfortable with everything, so open and foreword, naturally Grey was surprised to learn the boy was a virgin. Even though he would never admit it, he liked that way best. A level of trust was always a big part, perhaps that was why it was special to him. He felt quite a sting of honor that he held the boy's virginity now.

 

He was a bit worried he tired out the boy when he saw just how out he was. That was not necessarily a bad thing, but the kid did have class today. The kid's name was Jason, if memory served, and he was only nineteen. Still in college. In fact, that seemed to be their location. Looking around the small room, Grey snorted, definitely a college dorm. Shifting, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Jason silently. 

 

Sitting up, Grey yawned, back arching and unnaturally sharp teeth glinting. Sliding off the side, he shook himself, looking about for a shower.  
“Huh? Oh. Hey.” He heard a rough and sleepy voice. Turning around, Grey grinned at the boy, “Mornin’!” The boy remained silent, simply staring at him. The silence started to get awkward quickly at the boy didn't even blink.  
“Okay? Awkward.” Grey whistled, dragging out the words as he slowly turned around.  
“What did- You and me? Really?” Jason stuttered, eyes wide and incredulous. Grey chuckled, shaking his head and looking over his shoulder.  
“It ain't that hard darlin.” He assured, looking for his clothes.  
“But you- You're so tall! And those scars… What?” The boy tried to speak, failing miserably.  
“Let's get some breakfast, then try and talk again. Capeesh?” He chuckled. Tugging on his shirt, Grey straightened out his appearance, ready to leave. While the smell clinging to his person wasn't exactly appropriate, it wasn't like human noses were strong, or anything. 

 

Grey was very attractive. A strong build and tall physique making up his build. His hair was dark black, almost seeming void of any light, or absorbing it. Even though he often brushed down his hair, it was always messed up and around his head like a puffy cloud. Making him look like he just woke up, even on days where he hadn't slept.

 

His eyes were sharp in contrast to his tan skin, one of his most catching features. His eyes were russet, often appearing crimson in the right light. He wasn't fond of his strange eyes, red having always been associated with evil throughout history. Even though he could not help but despise his eyes, he had long ago learned to simply accept who he was. 

 

One other thing about Grey that earned him most of attention from people, both negative, positive, and neutral, was his height. He was tall. By tall, it wasn't meant that he was just taller than most. Instead, Grey was insanely tall. Standing at six feet and eight inches, Grey was taller than most door frames and many ceilings, people not even close in height. Grey had never met someone taller than him, and doubted he would.

 

“Ready to go?” Grey asked, tilting his head and growling as his hair fell into his eyes. He often acted light and bubbly in the mornings, at least on his days off. Because of this, he was often seen as a gentle giant. He smiled as Jason nodded, shrugging on his coat. The two headed out quickly, not exactly in a hurry as they walked.

 

Grey smiled in the colorful morning light of the courtyard, strolling as Jason jogged beside him.  
“Where do you want to eat?” He asked, straightening his jean jacket absentmindedly. It was a bit of an heirloom, even though it wasn't very old.  
Jason shrugged, yawned and rubbing his eyes. He was also walking funny. Grey thought a quick, ‘Oops’. He was more proud than embarrassed, in truth.  
“I'm good with anywhere, really. But if you need it, we have a great Waffle House on campus.” Jason shrugged, nearly tripping, causing Grey to slow to a walk. Grey had long legs, his strides getting him much farther than the college student’s own. 

 

Grey, never one to turn down waffles for any reason, nodded. He let the student take the lead, walking behind him as they presumably headed towards the campus Waffle House. Grey felt a small bit uncomfortable as students stared at him, some even holding up their flip phones to snap photos. It wasn't like this was abnormal, but it never felt right to be looked at like an abnormality. 

 

“You're quite famous.” Jason laughed, glancing up at the giant behind him, a crooked smile framing his handsome face. Grey rolled his eyes, smiling down at the boy with a raised eyebrow.  
“Jealous?” He teased, russet eyes catching the light perfectly to glow red. Jason shivered, averting his eyes quickly.  
“Your eyes are creepy, man. No joke.” Jason laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck in the silence. Grey could see the boys wince as the silence stretched between them. Grey threw back his head, bellowing a deep laugh into the quiet morning.  
“That they are.” He chuckled, crossing his arms and looking down at the boy with a smirk. “But you seemed to like ‘em”

 

The two walked in the still morning, laughing with each other as they broke the silence there prior. As they reached the Waffle House, Grey opened door like a gentleman, laughing at the younger boys embarrassment. Grey was relatively silent during the meal, not ordering anything.  
“You're sure you're not hungry,” The boy asked incredulously, giving Grey an inquisitive look. He obviously couldn't fathom the thought of missing breakfast, especially after being awake most of the night.

 

Grey chuckled, closing his eyes. “Not all of us have appetites in the mornings.” He shrugged, shooting Jason a glance as he folded his hands. Jason knew not to press it further, instead shanking the topic to the sport related paraphernalia along the Waffle House’s walls. Grey smiled, agreeing and nodding as the boy chattered away. The meal was over soon enough, the growing boy having downed his meal, and the two headed out.

 

“Goodbye?” Jason asked, leaning against a light pole as he raised his eyebrows in question. The two stood outside the Waffle House, standing by a bus stop. The light make Grey's hair glimmer as he nodded.  
“Sadly, yes.” He affirmed quietly, eyes glowing red in the sunlight as he faced the younger male. Grey never liked goodbyes, but at the same time, he always said them sooner than later. So many excuses to leave, so many reasons to stay. Why he always chose leaving was something he never told, as he barely knew himself. Maybe it was just the constant fear of gaining something worth keeping. People like him couldn't have those people, not without losing them.

 

As always, Goodbyes were quick, and like a shadow, he was gone. Now that he was walking alone, his smile faded. The storm in his eyes raged as he silently made his way across town, tightening his fist several times. He was glad for the energy he felt now, much better that the crushing weariness from yesterday. As always, he had just needed a jump, so to speak. Grey wasn't a bad person, but good people have dark sides too.

 

As Grey reached a cheap motel, he walked along the side, eyes narrowed at the passing doors. Spotting the right number, he hurried foreword, pulling a key from his pocket with slight difficulty. The pockets on his jeans were large, something he loved about them. Being as tall as he was, his brother normally ordered his clothes custom, giving Grey his whenever he visited.

 

Shaking his head to clear his brother from it, he opened the door. The sharp smell of cigarette smoke hit him like a wall, but he never had minded smoke. He would be lying if he said he didn't smoke every now and then. The room was practically threadbare, only holding a bed, table, and shitty lavoratory. The once white walls were a grey colour now, worn and peeling. The carpet was black though he could swear he saw a blood stain in the corner. He had bought the room when he arrived, but this was his first real look besides dropping off his suitcase.

 

Grey set the key on the wooden table, walking over to the bed where his suitcase had been thrown earlier. The suitcase was sturdy and well made, metal instead of plastic or weave. It was secured with a padlock, one he didn't open with a simple number combination or key. Sighing, Grey nipped at his finger, successfully drawing a bead of blood. He then pressed the drop of blood that came forth to the lock. It wasn't enchanted or some fairy tail crap, simply played with by a bit of witchcraft.

 

The lock clicked, opening and falling to the bed. Grey wiped his bloody finger on his jeans, picking up the lock and pocketing it before facing the suitcase. With practiced ease, he opened it slowly, setting the side slowly on the bed. The suitcase was filled with an assortment of things, many weapons and rabbit skin bags tucked into custom made holsters. With a weary sigh, Grey grabbed a pistol and several bullets, sliding them into the chamber. He was tired, but he knew he couldn't sleep. If he took the night off, another heartless body would appear in an alleyway. He couldn't let that happen.

 

He couldn't let some poor lad get torn apart by a werewolf.


	3. Of Monsters And Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Gore Warning/

**Of Monsters and Men**

The forest was dark, the air thick and cold. A flickering street lamp in the distance shown through the sparse trees. Silence surrounded a man standing in a clearing, moonlight glinting over the metal pistol in his hands. Silence was never a good thing, not here. Repositioning his pistol, Grey grit his teeth. He had tracked the creature here, only you lose it. This had to be a trap. He let himself be taken away from civilization, into a forest. He had the disadvantage now.

  
Stepping forward carefully, Grey moved along the forest floor, keeping to the shadows. He stepped on rocks and picked his way along, not wanting to leave footprints on the soft soil. It wasn't as if he didn't know werewolves could track by scent alone, but he knew his scent wasn't easy to follow. Bless his genes.

  
A sharp crack of a high up tree branch sliced through the air, startling Grey, who had been listening closely for any noise. His foot slipped from the rock it had been on, making him stumble for a second before he recovered. Grey cursed himself, knowing that could have been a fatal mistake. In his line of work, you don't make mistakes and expect to learn from them. He knew that mistakes often meant death when you have no backup. Out here, he was completely alone, except for the bloodthirsty monster he was after.

  
Grey looked up towards the origin of the noise, nearly having a heart attack as a white, heart shaped face stared back at him, red eyes slightly illuminated from the faraway moonlight shining through the trees. It took him a minute, but Grey recognized the creature. It wasn't a werewolf or any other cryptic, it was nothing but a damn barn owl. Grey growled, glaring at the oversized chicken while his heart calmed down, simply sighing as the large bird flew off. Barn owls always seemed to appear on hunts with him. While he didn't know why, he assumed they were omens of some sort. Something bad was going to happen.

  
Stopping to check his bullets for the umpteenth time, Grey ran a hand through his wild hair. He may be well versed at this, and had done it many times before, but it was never easy. Even the days it could be counted as easy, it was nerve racking. He had people to return to, despite the fact many others like him didn't. People like him weren't supposed you have family or friends, yet here he was.

  
A scream pierced the night, ringing in Grey's ears long after it was cut off. The scream wasn't human, he knew that much. It had to be a vixen, by the sound of it, an anguished vixen at that. Something was wrong over there. Something was very wrong. Vixens don't scream like that for no reason. Nothing screams like that for no reason.

  
Grey took of, remaining silent as possible while he ran. His gun had already been cocked and was now held off to the side of him as he heard another scream, this one garbled like it was sounded underwater. This only added to Grey’s anxiety so much more. By the time he reached the origin of the chilling screams, it was all over. He couldn't have done anything to save the creatures laid out before him, but that didn't hinder the bile in his throat.

  
The full moon above shone onto the horror, hiding little detail. Red. Puddles and streaks of red were everywhere, glowing from the moon’s gaze. Droplets of blood dripped from branches on nearby trees, smears on their bases. Where it started or ended was impossible to tell, as the crime scene was everywhere. He immediately knew that this had to be what he was hunting.

  
Grey had close his eyes as they rested on the origin of the blood, pressing his knuckles to his forehead. Chastising himself, Grey opened them and stared at the pandemonium. He now knew why that vixen screamed with such horror.

Dead kits.

There had to be at least seven, all scattered about. One hung from a tree branch, almost unidentifiable. They were all torn apart horrendously. What angered Grey most was how none of them had been eaten, or even really chewed on. Every bite was simply to kill. This wasn't hunting or surviving, this was murder. Grey wasn't some tree hugger, but he hated any life being eradicated for no reason other than to kill. Something was missing though. Kits can't scream like that.

It took mere minutes for him to find the vixen. For that moment, Grey was glad he had skipped eating this morning. He had seen death and gore, but this was stomach turning. He had seen much worse, but that didn't dull the monstrosity before him. The vixen had been completely torn apart, bits and pieces scattered about. There was so much blood, turning most of the ground dark. The head was at his feet, him nearly having stepped on the severed body part moments earlier. This was disgusting. What sick creature could think of this, never mind do it?

Grey froze as he heard a low, feral growl behind him. He hadn't been listening, it seemed, opening him up for attack. He had found what he had been tracking.  
“Hey Monty, you’ve been busy, I see.” Grey growled angrily, quickly turning his body and raising the pistol. A young man stood there, looking barely out of high school. His red teeth and nails glowed in the light reflected off the bloody clearing. His eyes were crazy and rabid, filled with animalistic rage.

Monty Roman was only twenty and a fine law student, quite innovative. He had been going great places before his decline. He had apparently stopped talking to people suddenly, drawing back from society. After several brutal murders in the area, he suddenly disappeared. Some believed he killed them, others believing he was another victim who just hadn't been found yet. Grey was secretly hoping the young man wasn't his target, but deep down, he had known. A few weeks ago, Grey’s brother had been in the same town and had killed a cryptic he had chased across a few towns for. Seems the bastard decided to give the world one more middle finger before he left. Grey was going to give his brother hell later.

  
Gritting his teeth, Grey stepped back carefully, trying to get to safer ground. What used to be Monty had none of that, sprinting at him on all fours, growling and frothing at the mouth. Grey responded as he'd been taught, and fired. A deafening crack exploded in the eerie night. Grey yelled as the force of the cryptic hit him, falling to the ground. Instead of ripping out his throat, the werewolf remained still. Laughing painfully and humorlessly, Grey let his head fall back and simply stared at the bloody canopy. Another successful hunt.

Shoving the body off him, Grey stood up, reexamining the clearing. He couldn't leave it like this. Sighing, Grey flipped over the corpse and shut its eyes, staring at the youthful face. It hurt to kill such a young kid, but that wasn't a kid anymore. He made the first move. Wiping the red froth off his shirt, Grey screwed his eyes shut, reaffirming his stance. This was his job, and he had done it.

Grey winced as he looked again at the kits and what was left of the vixen. Cursing his compassion, he started to gather the bodies, or as much as he could find of them. When he had recovered them, he carefully dug a hole. Even animals deserve a proper burial. As he started to place the bodies in one by one, Grey froze. The long, drawn out cry that came from the kit he was holding was unmistakable. His heart twisted as he looked down on it, knowing there was nothing he could do. The bloodstained kit was already to far gone.

  
“God damn it.” Grey whispered, staring down. He shouldn't be so torn up over some forest creatures, yet here he was. Grey was tired of this job, of all the death, but he had no choice. This was his life. It always had been.  
“I'm so sorry.” Grey said softly, looking away as he twisted the poor things neck. It was too young and wounded to live, but that didn't lessen the guilt. Checking for a sign of life, he found none.

When the animals were buried and Monty sat upright, Grey left like a shadow. The scent of death clung to him, blood having dyed his shirt red. Glad he had left his jacket at home, Grey peeled off his shirt, balling it up. The fabric was useless now, but he couldn't just throw it away. He would rather not give some poor shmuck a heart attack when they found a blood soaked shirt in one of the wire bins.

  
It didn't take long for Grey to reach his motel, luckily having easily stayed in the shadows. Now the problem was getting inside. Walking around the outer walls, Grey spotted the fire escape, a grin flitting across his face in the darkness. Scaling the fire escape effortlessly, Grey peered through the windows, trying to recall his floor. It took him a minute, but he realized he had passed it.

  
Sighing, Grey lowered himself down, using the outside of the bars to be better concealed from the occupants. Reaching the third floor, Grey groaned deeply. His window was one away from the fire escape. Time for some acrobatics, it seemed. Stretching out, Grey closed his fingers around the stone outcrop, half dragging his upper body over while his feet remained on the fire escape platform. With slight difficulty, Grey shoved the glass pane upwards and shimmied in, cursing his large frame as he physically pushed against the inner wall to shove himself inside.

  
Now that he was inside, Grey relaxed, sitting on the ground in the silence. Grunting, he pulled himself up and walked over to the shower, turning it on the coldest setting. As he stripped down, Grey glanced in the mirror, scowling at his bloody skin. His hair was matted with drying blood, disgusting. Grey hated being dirty with passion, but he got covered in fluids, dirt, and other disgusting things on a daily basis. Thank Death for showers.

  
Grey stepped into the cold spray silently, enjoying the familiar and calm feeling. His mind still reeled from the earlier hunt, something that nagged at him. It was one of those things where you knew it wasn't your fault, but you still felt guilty. Compassion was Grey’s greatest weakness. He always felt the slightest bit of pain when he killed someone who didn't deserve it, or even if he was just too late. That kid had been randomly targeted by a dick werewolf, he didn't deserve to die, yet here Grey was, covered in his blood.

  
Stepping out of the chilling shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror. His eyes showed how tired he was. While it was partially physical, his mental exhaustion was dominant. He was angry at the drain he felt, he shouldn't be tried yet. Normally his strength lasted longer than a day. Grey perked up from his thoughts as he heard the song ‘Father Figure’ playing in the next room. Liam was calling him.

  
Liam was Grey’s older brother, and truly was his father figure. Of course, as much as he loved him, Grey was quite peeved in the moment. Walking out of the bathroom, Grey hunted for the songs source, eventually finding the battered flip phone under some clothes.

  
“What's up, Sparky?” Liam's chipper voice chirped over the line, making Grey unconsciously smile despite his anger.  
“Hey Bones.” He sighed, running a wet hand through his slick hair as he sat on the bed.  
“So, let's cut to the chase. Avery was curious if you were done. There's a hunt in Kansas she wants you to join her on, or something.” Liam explained, the sounds of clanking metal drifting over the line.  
“Uh, yes, I'm done. Why didn't she just call me?” Grey asked, confused. Avery had a well functioning phone.  
“Well, your girlfriend managed to break it. Pretty sure Jewel crushed it, or something.”  
“Shut up, idiot.” Grey chuckled, rolling his eyes at his brother's stupidity.  
“Haha, I know. A stranger couldn't tell though. Now, why do you sound like you just killed a puppy?” Grey winced as Liam's words hit too close to home.  
“Well, remember that hunt you did in Cedar Rapids?”  
“Who in the what now?” Liam asked, confusion thick in his voice. Forgetful nunbskull.  
“Uh, Cedar Rapids, Iowa. Some big painter lived here, I think.” Grey mused, flipping through a brochure on the town.  
“Oh yeah! Grant Wood! What about the hunt?” Liam hummed.  
“So, was that cryptic you killed here a werewolf, by any chance?” Grey prodded, narrowing his eyes at the empty space ahead of him.  
“Uh, yeah. Why?” Liam sounded suspicious now, or atleast surprised.  
“Well, that werewolf? He bit some poor kid before you killed it. I'm here now, just got back from taking care of him. He killed a shit ton of foxes.” Grey sighed, closing his eyes and pursing his lips.  
“Ah shit! Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm so sorry Grey! Don't tell Avery about the foxes, she'll freak out.” Liam yelped, a loud crash resonating from his end.  
“I obviously know that. Just… Just be more careful next time. You know I hate taking out kids.” Grey sounded so tired.  
“I know, brother. There's something else your not telling me.” Liam accused, voice suddenly softer and concerned.  
“Well, I guess I'm just tired of hunting, in a way.” Grey admitted, closing his eyes in a wince.  
“What? You, you what? Why didn't you tell me? You've never been acting like this before?” Liam stumbled over his words.  
“Twenty three years of this.”  
“Hell no, you started hunting at six, not when you were a freaking newborn!”  
“Yeah, yeah. All my life, though. I just want a break from this. Not now, but sometime, I just want to sleep knowing I'm not killing something tomorrow.”  
“Oh, okay Sparks, I'll try and figure something out. Just… Just get some rest, I'll tell Avery you'll be back soon.”

  
And with that, they hung up, both sitting in silence now. Grey hated dumping that on his brother, knowing the man would do absolutely anything for him, even if he didn't want to. He felt like he was guilt tripping him somehow. Grey just needed to sleep and forget this all, but god know that was impossible. He may close his eyes and dream, but that was just rest. Hunters never really sleep.


	4. The Prison Of Sleep

** The Prison Of Sleep**

  
  
         Morning. A time of quiet and drowsy, sluggish movement. A time to wish you were still asleep. Lost in your dreams, away from reality.

 

         Grey never felt that way.

 

         Snapping his eyes open, Grey growled animalistically, russet eyes darting around the empty room. Of course, he was alone. He was always alone, wasn't he? Even when Liam or Avery shared a motel bed with him for the night, he was alone. He was alone with his nightmares, and in his wake. Liam got them as well, but he pretended he didn't. Grey wasn't an idiot though. He knew his brother had the same nightmares he did, only worse.

  
         Grey knew that each nightmare had one man. Grey knew that when Liam cried out in misery and pain as he slept, he was being hurt over and over. He knew that was why his brother avoided touches from anyone, including him, after waking up from one of those dreams. Grey also knew that when he woke up in the dark hours of the morning, Liam's worried unnatural eyes meeting his, that he had been doing the same exact thing.

 

  
         Sleep was a burden. A breeding ground for fears, memories, or thoughts to work their way into your consciousness, or lack of it. A way for things to become all too real in the echoes of our minds. Sleep wasn't relaxing, it was just necessary. Grey hated sleep, and he always would. He would never find comfort under warm covers, whether alone or with someone else. Sleep was a way to remember things that he wanted so desperately to forget.

 

  
        Even so, Grey didn't move. For once in many years, he just laid there, staring at the yellowing and worn ceiling. He counted the spiderwebs and the cracks, he closed his eyes and made no sound, he just remained there, letting time move without him. Grey hated sleep, but now, he just wished for it. At Least the pain of sleep wasn't actually real, it only felt that way.

 

         Opening his eyes again, Grey looked around the old room, sighing. He had to get up and go. Even if he wanted, for once in his life, to just let time pass, he knew that couldn't happen. He had to move with time. Avery probably expected him back around noon, meaning he had better start driving. Liam and Avery would probably  
start to worry if he arrived late, as he never did.

 

         Sighing, Grey sat up slowly. He took his time getting up, hating the dragging feeling in his limbs as he walked. Why was he so tired? Even though he thought this, he already knew. The time had finally come that his mental exhaustion turned physical. But, why did it hurt? Grey was used to pain. He knew that pain was a part of life, his scars showed that in a sickening masterpiece, but this, this hurt worse than they did. Pain didn't matter though. He was a hunter, he had a job to do.

 

         Grabbing his keys, Grey checked over his luggage, briefly savoring the stillness. It couldn't last, as the second he opened his door, the music of a car alarm shrieked in his sensitive ears. Please don't be his car, Liam would murder him. Slowly.

         Luckily, the blue 1970 Aston Martin remained untouched, shining in the light. Grey sighed, glad that imminent death wasn't in his future. The car was Liam's pride for a time, the then nineteen year old having saved up most of his lifetimes earning to purchase the old car. Grey had been given it as an ultimate gift, something that wasn't just about a car, but how much trust Liam had in him.

  
         Grey wasn't a car person, but owning the car had made him one. Whether for Liam or the car's sake, there was never a speck of dirt on it by Friday. He wasn't vain, but he was protective over one of the only gifts he had ever received in his lifetime. Liam was his father figure, so this trust meant the world.

 

         Grey growled at himself, shaking his head. Now wasn't time to be all sappy about a car. He did have a job, even if it wasn't of the best taste. This was his life, not some story he could sit around and ponder on. This was reality, and he was running behind schedule.

 

  
         Grey unlocked the Blue Devil, its affectionate name, and awkwardly slipped inside, cursing his height. Liam hadn't renewed his permit, if that even mattered, in several years in favor of walking, but Grey was lucky enough to both know how to drive, as well as having never caused an accident.

 

  
          As he started off, the past nights events slipped into his mind again. He had burdened his already stressed brother with his own problems, that was inexcusable.The road blurred by, time passing unchecked and life moving on passed his open window. He had gotten used to life moving while he stayed where he was, but he shouldn't hold his brother back as well. This was his burden.

 

  
        It was around midnight when the sleek car pulled in to a crumbling driveway, tires crunching on broken asphalt. The moon wasn't full, the stars shunning the earth, shrouding the neighborhood in darkness. It wasn't a good neighborhood, the slums, to give it a term. Cheap and downgraded, very referenced to the occupants. The place was falling apart, borderline hazardous, but it was all they needed.

 

  
         “Honey, I'm home.” Grey sighed sarcastically, pulling open the ancient oak door and stepping in. The place hadn't changed a bit, but was still clean. The cracked walls were yellowed with age and smoke stain, but this was home. The sickly smell of aged smoke and dust was better than any other to him. This would always be a better scent than death.

  
“Greyhound!” A feminine shriek sounded from the room over, only giving Grey a second to brace himself before a brown haired female tackled him. While he remained unmoved physically, he stood blinking as his longtime friend clung to him, feet off the ground. No matter if he had been gone a day or a month, Avery always greeted him the same way. The ‘koala tackle’.

“Heh heh, missed ya’ too, Av’s.” Grey chuckled, shaking the girl off. When she had detached, her mouth was immediately running as she rambled on and on, nearly crashing into the door as she paced around the larger person.  
“And I won, he was dead as a Doberman,  
-”  
“It's a door, Avery. Not a Doberman.” Grey sighed, shaking his head.  
“Door, whatever. Why does the poor door even need to die? Nevermind, so I almost fall out the fucking window! I mean, it wouldn't hurt, but it was daytime.” Avery finished, taking Grey's arm and leading him around now.  
“You never change.” Grey smiled, letting himself be led like a pack mule.

Avery continued calling out to Liam, occasionally telling Grey some Creepy Haven gossip. Creepy Haven was the nickname given to their nearly abandoned area, Avery’s idea, of course. It was truly a Creepy Haven, hell, the sun never even lit up the street, but it was home.

 

  
        “Liam, get your bleating ass down here! Company!” Avery yelled, giving up on finding Liam manually. Within a few minutes the sharp smell of smoke suddenly assaulted Grey's nose, looks like his brother was here. That was the big warning before Liam entered a room, his sharp, smoked scent that clung to him, even after a wash. Grey had the same scent, admittedly, but dulled. He and his brother had learned to dim down their smokers scent when they were out so they didn't smell like burn victims.

  
       “Company? We don't get, oh. Grey!” Liam's tan face peeked around the corner, a smile plastered on his face as he realized.  
“I missed you, bud!” He then stepped forward, embracing his much taller brother with a joyous laugh. Liam had six long years on his little brother, even though Grey was seven inches taller.  
“Missed you too, bro.” Grey smiled, casting his eyes around the room once more. He had missed the crappy settlement.  
“So, about this hunt?”

 

  
         “Well…” Avery hummed, looking at the oriental carpet as Grey loomed over her, one eyebrow raised.  
“Well…, what?” Grey growled,not impressed by Averys untruth.  
“Alright, so I may have told a tiny lie.” Avery muttered, ducking her head. They had moved to the couch by then, Grey pressing Avery for details as they did.  
“What do you mean?” Grey sighed, hand immediately finding its way to his face. He didn't have time for a wolf cry.  
“Wait, hear me out.” Avery helped, glaring at Grey. “It's not technically a hunt, but a rescue mission. I got a call from Lenore, you know, the chick I used to be in a group with? Well, they're in trouble. Her and her group are being hunted down by someone or thing and they asked for my help, but also yours. Please Grey? Mikey is there, same with Ardoré. We have friends there!” Avery finished, obviously distraught. She had known those people for the majority of her life, it was no surprise she was willing to drop everything and help them , not that there was anything to drop.

 

  
         Grey nodded slowly, standing up and stretching, careful not to hit his arms on the ceiling.  
“Alright.” He sighed, running his hand through his jet black hair absentmindedly. Why not? He was close friends with Lenore and Mikey, Ardoré a little less so. He had known them ever since the day he met Avery, one of his best memories.  
“They are family, and family doesn't get left behind.” He affirmed, cracking his back and pocketing his keys.

“Wait, tiger.” Avery smiled, giving his shoulder a light push.  
“While you don't technically need it, you are going to get some rest and a shower before we go. I would rather not be trapped in the Blue Devil with you smelling like a fire hazard and looking like a life hazard. Go rest.” Avery didn't normally want to wait to leave, so he probably looked like a complete mess, no doubt a hot mess, but a mess nonetheless.

 

  
        With a nod, Grey exited the room, moving like a shadow through the familiar halls. The fog in his mind lifted as he remembered the last few years living in the house, at least dropping in between hunts. He wasn't looking forward to sleeping again, but at least he wasn't alone anymore, he was home.


	5. Forget Them, Forget Her Not

**Forget Them, Forget Her Not**

 

      Some relished the silence, the peace, the emptiness that came with isolation, but some never could. Some couldn't get past the ringing in their ears being the only sound, some missed the chatter of life that reminded them they were still alive, some needed the bustle of time to keep going.

 

      Grey had alway tried to love isolation, to enjoy not being surrounded by danger and opportunities to get hurt, but he couldn't. His ears always rang with this buzz, everyones did, but his was deafening. Every time a phone rang when he was alone, his ears rang with that ringtone for hours. It was even worse when it didn't ring, yet his ears taunted him. He couldn't stand the silence or isolation, and he doubted he ever would.

 

      Standing in the silent, empty room, Grey clenched his fists. The room should be comforting, but the red wallpaper gave him flashbacks to his nursery and later bedroom. For the first time, his brain tortured him with his own comfort space, using his frazzled mind to link it to his worst memories. He wanted to punch the nearby mirror so bad his fists were shaking, but instead, he stormed out of the room. Now he couldn't even try and escape his past, it always came back, even in a space once called ‘safe’.

 

     “...Grey?” Avery’s soft voice asked gently, wary of her own friend. It wasn't fear for her, but for him. She could see the pain in every crease of his face, stretch of his shoulders, and angle of his back. This wasn't the Grey she had come to love over the last few years, this was the Grey she met when he was thirteen. This was the Grey so tortured by his demons, by his own flesh and blood, that he was barely hanging on.

“Grey, talk. What happened?” Her voice had a shake to it, though it remained strong and demanding as she sat down, eyes wide and pleading for a real answer. She had an idea, but so many things happened that reminded the boys of their misfortunes that it was impossible to know upfront.  
“Nothing Avery, I’m just tired.” Avery flinched at the sheer pain in his rough voice. He rarely called her Avery when it was just them. She was Aviator, Av’s, or some other lovable Spanish crap, but her name came out like a curse. She knew it was nothing on her, but it still stung.

 

      Avery's stare was like two cigarette burns, burning small holes in Grey’s skull as he stared at anything but her. It was vaguely terrifying the way those dark eyes bore into his head. Her eyes were blue, yet they turned dark and stormy as she dared him to lie to her, to pretend he was fine when she could see the pain in every twitch of his muscles.

“Fine! Fine, okay? I had a dream, nothing more! This one...this one just...felt more real, ya know? It was a bad one, but really, I'm fine.” Grey snapped, tangling his slightly shaking fingers in his hair.  
“It was nothing, Aviator. But, uh, can we re-paint my room? I've always wanted it green.” He said tiredly, standing up slowly and walking out of the kitchen, leaving Avery there.

 

      “Grey, you are not fine. You know how many times you have told me you were fine and you weren't? 3’654. That is like your catch phrase.” Avery said softly, coming up behind Grey and stroking his hair gently.  
“And you're sweaty, so I know your nightmare was bad at least.”  
“Never said it wasn't, but Pajarito? I love your amazing supernatural counting skills, but you make the rest of us feel stupid.” Grey chuckled, ruffling his friends hair with a light and easy smile.  
“Grey, you can tell someone's daily routine from what they smell like, shut up. And for the record, you have made me feel stupid 5’054 times since I met you ten years ago.” Avery said teasingly, sticking out her tongue as she leaned over the giant's shoulder with difficulty.

 

      “Shut up, count.” Grey groaned, shoving her off with a grunt. Avery laughed from her place on the ground, hefting herself up and flicking his forehead.  
“Do I look purple to you, bitch?” Avery snorted, lounging on the second couch, staring at her friend.  
“Why do all our conversations end up like this? We started this serious.” Aviator glared, rolling her eyes at Grey’s wink. Grey was the master of changing subject, and she always fell for it.  
“You are lucky you're cute and funny, ‘cause you're an ass, you little fucker.” Avery muttered, throwing the nearest item at her brat of a roommate, a remote.

“Language! And ow!” Grey whined, giving a taunting smirk as her threw the remote back, hitting Avery smack in the forehead.  
“What the fuck do you mean? I'm a perfect fucking angel, celestial shit and all, you bitch.” Avery laughed, shaking her head.  
“And shut up, you baby, that didn't hurt!”

Grey shrugged, leaning his head back awkwardly as the couch back ended below his shoulders.  
“Where's Ojos de búho?” Grey hummed, giving his friend a half glance as he stood tediously.  
“Anyways, we have to go, so be ready in five.”

 

       Nodding, Avery disappeared within seconds, probably nearly tripping on the steps as she always did. Grey was ready enough, opting to stand in the living room, listening to his older brother's footsteps as he headed towards him.  
“Did I hear you call me owl eyes? Seriously? Child. Just because my eyes are weird, which you're one to speak? It doesn't mean you can do that, mocoso.” Liam griped, giving his brother a playful whack as he toweled his hair.  
“I know man, just doing my duty. We're leaving for the hunt, call up one of the guys if you need help on your hunt, and yes I know you're hunting alone, I'm not an idiot, or call us. We'll call you if we get into a scuffle.” Grey affirmed, giving his shorter, yet older, brother a loving hair ruffle as he walked out of the living room.

 

      It only took minutes for the duo to be in a the Blue Devil, waving at their brother as they drove off. Well, Grey was waving, Avery was flipping him off for his comment about her ‘ugly pink jacket’.  
“Sure, be mean, we all know that sad wardrobe is just a badly stitched pedir ayuda!” Liam yelled as he closed the door, his laugher hard to hear over the engine, yet still present.

“I will fucking punch you if you laugh one more time! You asshole! What the fuck does ‘pooair ayueda’ mean?” Avery yelled, hitting Grey as he laughed, half heartedly swatting at her as he glanced at the road. It was insanely hard to take her serious when she was cocooned in a blanket and wearing a cowboy hat.  
“Stop! You're gonna make me crash!” He choked out between laughing, placing his hand over her face so she couldn't reach him.

 

      **_Bad idea._**

 

      “Shit! Ouch, man, your fucking teeth!” Grey yelled, jerking the car as he yanked his hand back, pulling it to his chest.  
“Aw! My baby is all grown up! But seriously, you didn't expect that? Tell me, now.” She sniped, raising her lips in a snarl. The pain didn't last long, but that had stung like the devil.  
“Fine, first of all, its pedir ayuda, not...Whatever the fuck you said. It means ‘cry for help’” Grey smirked, watching Avery's face turn bright red with anger and embarrassment.  
“That son of a bitch!” She yelled, slamming her hands down on the dashboard, practically steaming from the ears. Grey hoped she had the control not to hurt the car, it didn't deserve it.  
“You really should have learned Spanish, it's not like Liam and I don't constantly speak it! But whatever.” Grey said pointedly, casting another glance at her.

 

     “Eh bien, comment l'aimez-vous? Vous venez de faire, you fucking douchebag! Je peux apprendre tout ce que je veux apprendre!I can do whatever I fucking want!” Avery seethed, growling in a mixture of French and English. Her mother had taught her French growing up so she could communicate with relatives, but it wasn't her native tongue. She learned it as a teenager, but her accent was relatively on point. Sadly for her, Grey knew all of this already.  
“Se sent bien. Je l'ai appris un mois parce que les chasses manquaient. You know, exactly what you could have done, idiota.” Grey smiled, the French managing to sound decent despite his accent.  
“Okay, I don't know your fucking Spanish bullshit, but I know you just called me an idiot, so fuck you. And fuck you again for being a smart ass.”

 

     “Shut up. Let's talk about something important...how about me?” Grey hummed, glancing at his passenger now and then to send a sonrisa diabólica, or as she calls it, a shit eating grin.

“Ha. Fucking. ha., but remember when you met me? That, my friend, was when your life became important.” Grey scoffed at Avery's remark, resisting the stupid urge to cover her mouth again.  
“Yeah, yeah, you mean how you tried to kill me? Ah, the memories.”  
“Bitch, I thought you came to kill me, which you freaking did, so I protected myself.”  
“You bit me!”  
“And fucking regretted it you foul blooded abnormality!” Avery said with a chuckle, face twisting at the memory of just how bad Grey’s blood tasted.  
“It's called very little food, constant exercise, and my heritage. Besides, you hate Mexican food.” Grey teased, flicking Avery's forehead.  
“Shut up, you're barely Latino! And for your information, everything takes terrible. It's, ya know, mandatory.”  
“That's almost true, except it's bullshit. My… sorry, I meant Alexander was pure blooded Latino and my mother was a half breed, so I am three fourths burrito, for your information!”  
“And one part Shirako?”  
“Fuck off.”

 

      Grey and Avery hadn't bumped into each other in the hallway, met in a club or school, nor any other normal thing. Nope, they met with a sword at one's throat and knife at the others crotch.

 

_A thirteen year old boy skirted his way through the dark room, eyes narrowed in the darkness, his sharp ears picking up the muffled sound of footsteps. His brother was beside him, sword raised and back rigid from the scent and sounds of the nest they were in. This was stupid, two people against a nest in a large and dark building at night, when the freaking things were awake, but they were the literal living definitions of stupid._

 

_Grey held his breathe to be quiet as a low hiss bounced off the concrete walls, making it hard to place the source. In the narrow shaft of moonlight streaming in, Grey tightened his grip as he finally caught sight of the enemy. A pair of bloodshot, white irised eyes peered back, a cruel, thousand toothed grin floating below them. It seemed like the Cheshire Cat had come for a visit, but the cold deadly look in their eyes wasn't childish. Grey would have preferred a fluffy purple cat, honestly._

 

_The two met within a second, knife against sword as a vampire growled in his face, eyes wild and feral, breath surprisingly minty. Liam yelled from behind Grey, but he knew turning away would mean death. Praying his brother was safe, he jumped back, using the flat of his sword to smack the vampire in the face before finally getting the blade to its neck, pleasantly surprised by the bewildered expression on its face._

 

_“I wouldn't do that if I were you…” Its soft voice hissed. Grey was only confused for a second before a sharp prick of pain ran through abdominal muscles. Oh hell no.  
“You kill me, I make you a girl.” The set of jaws smiled, it's accompanied eyes taunting Grey to even blink. The blade was right at his jeans, but far enough away._

_“Go ahead and try, princess.” Grey hissed, pressing the blade tighter against the cryptid’s neck, keeping a straight face through his own pain.  
“You gonna show me your set, or are you a different breed? You're something bad, I can smell it.” The female smiled, raising a shadowed eyebrow. Grey was tall for his age, but he was even with the nineteen or so looking woman, she probably was timeless though._

 

_“I'm not one of you, and I'm not anything else. Name's- ah, name’s Grey” Grey stuttered for a moment, letting out a breathy grunt of pain through his teeth. He wasn't prepared for his brother loudly cursing, voice pained, from behind him. He should have, but he didn't. He would never be prepared to hear his big brother, his idol, in pain. That was where he slipped up. You don't show weakness, that's how you die._

 

_Grey yelped as he lost his balance, a sharp pain exploding through his shoulder as punishment for a rookie mistake. He had never been bitten before, but he knew well enough that this was exactly that. The bite hit the soft spot by his artery. He knew she was going to try stab him in that moment of weakness, but instead, she stiffened. The weight was gone in a flash, leaving him confused and honestly worried. He heard a tortured wrenching sound from a few feet away, black blood droplets glistening against the dark gray concrete as the led to the bent over vampire. His mind couldn't process anything other than the fact a vampire was five feet away, dry heaving like no tomorrow because she bit him._

 

 _“What the flying fuck are you, dude? Oh my god, that's disgusting! What in hell is that? Do you have a blood disease? Oh fuck!” She whined, wiping her tongue on her shirt frantically._  
“You ain't a fang, and you definitely taste like something fished out of a unemptied dumpster outside of a seedy seafood joint. You're something new, ain't ya?” She rambled, putting her hands up.  
“Go ahead, kill me, it's boring here. Or can I just join your side, or something like that?” She sighed, raising her eyebrows in question. Was a vampire really asking to join a hunter, and expecting a yes?

 

_Grey opened his mouth to form some type of answer, but his brothers angry yell of his name brought him back to earth.  
“How about this, don't kill me, I won't kill you.” He gave in, knowing he had less of a chance with his sword than an entire nest knowing his exact location like they would if the woman alerted them. It was risky, but that's what Drakons were known for._

 

_“Looks like it's a deal, huh. Name’s Avery, your new best friend.”_

 

      “Avery, wake up! We're almost there!” Avery jumped at the sudden awakening, immediately hitting her head on the window in the process.  
“Son of a bitch! I didn't sleep much today, c’mon!” She whined, rubbing her head and glaring at her driver.  
“Really Ave? You fell asleep at six, literally an hour after we left, it's nine, it's dark, wake the hell up.” Grey sent a flat look.

 

      “Whatever, you ass.” She muttered, a tiny smile on her face. She hated smiling when she was mad, but Grey was one of those people who just made you smile, regardless of anything else.  
“Remember when you met me and tried to castrate me?” Grey grinned, glancing occasionally as his passenger.  
“He he he, yeah…” Avery gave a weak half smile guiltily, eyes refusing to meet the others. The following conversation was relatively dull, but full of nostalgia as Grey reminded Avery of the deep scar by his neck and lighter one on his abdomen, smiling at the genuine remorse, yet hard headed pride she possessed with each rightful accusation.  
“I'm just surprised you didn't kill me. -Wait, left there.- I honestly would have killed you, but you were so, I don't know, like a kicked pit bull puppy.” Avery shrugged, closing her eyes as Grey took the left road, bringing them closer to another hunt.

 

       “Kicked cachorro de pit bull, ouch. Was I that desesperado? Pit bulls are awesome, but they look either depressed, exited, or demonic usually.” Grey huffed, jerking the car to startle Avery awake once again.  
“Ouch! All three! Not to be rude Grey, but you need to stop mixing your words. Full English, please.” Avery groaned, punching Grey hard on the arm, probably endangering them both. No, it wasn't the fear of crashing, more like the fear of Liam if they survived. Nobody kills the Blue Devil and gets away with it.  
“First, Ave, that is really hard and pretty impossible. I learned English young, but I still only spoke in Spanish around Liam for the last few years. Give me a bit.”  
“We are here, so act friendly and don't be...you.” Avery huffed, eventually just giving in and smiling at her bratty friend’s puppy eyes.

 

     The two stepped out of the car silently, well, they tried. Avery nearly tripped and took a second to free herself from her merciless blanket and remove Grey’s borrowed hat from her head. Grey on the other hand, he was just struggling not to laugh. Eventually they were settled, both ready for danger in case they were too late, a dark but extremely rational thought. The hissing from the shadows was enough for Avery to sheath her weapon, turning to smile at the shadows in relief.  
“You called? No way to treat a guest, Lenny.” She chided, smiling even wider as a young woman stepped out of the darkness. She had dark hair and pale skin, tugging at the vest over her brown shirt in embarrassment. This had to be the mystery caller, well, mystery to Grey.

 

      The woman smiled, hugging Avery tightly before turning to Grey with a smile.  
“So you're the one on our side, huh? My name is Lenore, it's nice to meet you. Sorry to dump this on you right away, but the circumstances are worse now and more dire. There's more than one hunter, and Eli has a name, but doesn't know too much. Said you two might know, being hunters and all. Does the name Winchester mean anything?”

 

       Grey paled slightly, eyes widening. Avery had only seen fear a few times with Grey, but this wasn't fear for himself. This was raw and dread filled fear for her and every other in this place. Avery knew who they were all too well, part of the reason Grey was so angry, fearful, and pissed.

 

      “We need to get the fuck out of here, now. Avery has a plan to evacuate and maybe buy us time, let's move!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I include translations in the end notes?


	6. Always Too Late.

**Always Too Late.**

 

Grey watched quietly from the corner of room, half hidden in shadow. He wasn't trying to hide, he just blended in. There was a man in the room, probably knowing Grey was there, but he most likely didn't care. Grey knew the scent in the air, that familiar hunched position, that was the same way both he and Liam used to sit, the way his father smelt every day. That was the position and scent of loss.

 

  
_"Where's Conrad?”_

 

  
The man shook occasionally, obviously trying not to be loud as he shuddered. Grey knew he was probably trying not to cry, stupid masculinity. This man lost someone, and Grey had an idea that it was a hunter's fault.

 

  
_"With Mikey, saw him follow her out.”_

 

  
“Looks sad, don't he?” A angered voice spoke from beside him. Grey didn't turn around, simply nodding. He had smelled the vampire before it had gotten close.

  
“Yeah, he does.” Grey kept his words short and emotionless, not wanting to aggravate the newcomer more than he was.

  
“You and Avery were a bit too late, one of ours paid for it. Eli over there? That was his brother. His brother.” Grey immediately closed his eyes, pain pooling in his chest. He had a brother, he knew that man was going through hell. He knew this man was suffering because of him.

 

 

_“Don't worry, that kid will take care of himself. Mikey can too, they ain't stupid.”_

 

  
“One of the first ones we lost? She was like my sister. Christina, that was her name. I hope she went peaceful, well, as peaceful as having your head chopped off can be. You hunters don't exactly play fair.” A man slowly came up beside him, the speaker. Grey didn't need to see his face, Grey knew by scent alone that this man wanted to deck him, that he blamed him.

“Don't say ‘you hunters’. I'm not in the same class as those who kill with no other reason than having anger issues.” His response was cold, eyes still glued on the man ahead. Being a vampire, he probably heard the conversation as it went, but stayed on the couch as if he was alone.

  
“Sorry to say, but a vampire who kills and a vampire who doesn't are both still vampires. Just cause you ain't as murderous as your peers don't mean you ain't still one of them.” It was true, not that Grey would admit it. Even if he wasn't cruel and unjust, he was still a hunter, and so were they.

 

  
_“They’ll be fine. Eli’s just a bit nervous.”_

 

  
“We all have our shames, Ardoré.” Avery’s voice sighed as she slid in between them, leaning against Grey’s hip.

  
“We've all lost someone, we've all had people who've done bad things, don't blame that on Grey.” There she was again, taking his side like always.

  
“He's right, Ave. I'm not proud of what hunters have done, hell, I hate them too. Don't forget how many have hurt my familia, todos hace bad things.” Grey sighed, turning to face his friend.

  
“You're speaking burrito again, I know you do that when you're nervous.” The joke didn't even sound joking, just a silent hope of normality.

  
“Avery, I do that constantly.”

  
“You know what I'm talking about, don't play that shit. You're scared of the Winchesters.” Avery accused, placing her hands on her hips and glaring. It was true that Grey tended to switch completely to Spanish when nervous, but right now he was just happy with speaking in a language that had never done him wrong. English had told too many terrible things.

 

  
_“We can fill them in later… Okay, so we need to do a few things that might help us get out of here quickly, but they have a risk element.” Avery sighed gravely, eyes slightly downcast. Grey moved forward quickly, his hand finding its way to Avery’s shoulder. She obviously didn't trust herself as much as he did._

 

  
Grey’s eyes flickered to a young looking girl as she walked in. She didn't even spare him a glance, immediately migrating to Eli. Grey knew her, Mikey. She had visited and even hunted with them, but right now she had other loyalties.

 

  
_“So, what do you say? We don't have many options here, hunters are not stupid.” Grey spoke evenly, posture apprehensive. He wasn't afraid of the vampires, just wary. He had no way of knowing if one hated hunters more than they let on._

 

  
Mikey embraced Eli, burying her face in his shoulder. They both were suffering because Grey had failed. Grey had rested instead of headed out immediately, he failed. He didn't need rest, he didn't need to clean up, he just did it because he wanted to.

 

  
_There was a quiet argument among them, but it was cut short suddenly. Grey's head snapped up as he heard a flurry of footsteps, his fingers curling around the gun tucked in his pocket. He normally calmed down when he scented that it was a friend, but the sharp smell of blood and fear didn't comfort him in the slightest._

 

  
He couldn't help but wonder if Mikey blamed him. He would've. Mikey was forgiving, but Conrad was important to her. Way more important than him and he managed to rip that away. He knew it wasn't completely his fault, but it still was partially.

 

  
_By now, everyone had their eyes glued to the door. The air was thick with worry as small pants and whimpers could be heard. Grey flinched back as a girl suddenly burst through the door, hands bloody and face streamed with blackened tears. Mikey hadn't been there when they arrived. They knew she wasn't stupid and knew how to fight, but as she stood there with wide eyes and shaking hands, she looked completely helpless._

 

  
“It's not your fault, Grey.” Grey felt Avery’s small hand on his shoulder, she probably had to stretch to do that. Grey chuckled dryly, shrugging her off.  
“Don't pull something.” He mocked halfheartedly, cold eyes meeting hers. He wasn't trying be rude, he was just trying to get her to leave. He never liked making Avery angry, but she always left if he annoyed her.

 

  
_“He's dead. He's dead. He's dead.” Mikey wailed, her grip on the doorframe failing to support her. Eli caught her as she started to sink to the floor, muttering like she was drunk._

_  
“Who, who?” Eli urged, the nests worried calls and questions buzzing through the air above Mikey's crying._

_  
“Conrad!” She snapped through tears, eyes blazing at their stupidity. Conrad was the only vampire who hadn't been accounted for._

 

_“The Winchesters killed him.”_

 

  
“I'm not leaving this time. I know you, Grey. You joke and you shrug me off, but I know you! I know that you aren't going to fucking let it go. Conrad was like family, but he was a casualty. It's fucking terrible, but nests know that we will lose our members. I wish Conrad hadn't been caught, but it could have been anyone or no one, we wouldn't have done much by arriving without having prepared beforehand. Please, Grey, stop putting everyone first for once.” Avery sighed, resting her head against his elbow. She was right, but it was easier to pretend she wasn't. Pretend those words didn't hit home.

 

  
_Eli didn't hold her up anymore, instead they both sank to the floor. Eli was frozen, face beyond pained. Grey couldn't imagine it. He couldn't imagine losing Liam, especially in such a brutal way. Mikey recounted, Eli having to leave the room. It was too hard for him, hell, Grey could barely stand listening. Death wasn't difficult anymore, but it always was so much worse when the family was there. A power saw, a fucking power saw. One of the least humane ways to go._

 

  
“Pajarito, what if that was Liam? What if instead of Eli, the one who lost a brother was me?” Grey faced Avery, eyes blazing crimson in the dim light.  
“What if it was me who lost everything?” Honestly, this was the last straw somewhere in Grey's mind. It just had to be a brother, reminding Grey of his only true family left. Avery could die, he could die, Liam could die, that was his life. This wasn't the way to live, but he had no choice.  
“I can't go through that again. No one should go through that. It's our job, Avery, we don't need sleep, well, I don't. We would have been fine!”

“I'm not going to watch you self destruct again. This time, I'm going to help you with whatever is wrong with you.” Her voice was deathly calm as she stared Grey down, tired of his bullshit. For the last few months, Grey had been self destructive. Not careful, reckless better said, not taking care of himself. He was never happy anymore, not for long anyway. He only was like this a few times before, and those times never ended well.

Avery turned and walked away, no longer willing to stand next to whoever that was, because that definitely wasn't her best friend. Grey shook his head, walking the opposite direction and out the backdoor, wanting nothing more than to just get away for a while.

 

~

 

“Shit.” Grey growled, shaking his hand. The pain was gone within a second, but the tan skin of his hand reddened. Now, Grey didn't normally punch trees to deal with emotions, but he was pissed and he didn't know why. He normally distracted himself, but Liam was not there and Avery was angry. He could go into town to blow off steam, but with hunters in the area, it would be stupid.

Speaking of hunters, Grey sighed, eye twitching as he sniffed the air experimentally. He could still get the tiny scent of a man in the wind. It's isn't take him long to realize he was where the second victim, Christina, was murdered. Great. Not to disrespect the fallen, but if Grey could scent the man, he might identify him.

Grey probably looked demented, down on his knees sniffing around. Opening his mouth slightly, he tasted the scent of a man, perfect. Scooting forward, he closed his eyes, focusing on that scent alone amount a forest of smells. Though the sharp scent of pine stung his sensitive nose, he was able to isolate the scent.

 

Shit.

 

It wasn't hard to remember such a unique and twisted scent. Soon, Grey was up and running, nearly sliding on the soil. Maybe it wasn't the scent being unique, but just the fact that it was ingrained in his memory. How could he forget one of the people who helped ruin his life? He could never forget the first person he had ever truly wanted to kill with no other reason than to enjoy it.

 

Grey knew it would be much faster if he tried a different way, but it was too crowded with all the trees. He instead just booked it, soon sliding into the driveway. Now slowing down a bit, Grey stepped onto the porch, ducking his head at the overhang. Before he could open the door, he heard a bang from the barn. It was curious enough that he slowly stepped around the corner, glaring into the darkness.

 

Carefully easing the ancient garage door open, he peered in, seeing a figure hunched in the darkness. Baring his canines and growling, Grey stole forward lightly eyes narrowed. Suddenly feeling a hand on his back, Grey jumped, hissing almost like a cat as he fell down. He definitely let out a manly yelp as he his his shoulder on the ground. Avery lost it, shaking her head before Lenore scolded her. Grey glared, gently sitting up and rubbing the extremely sensitive skin that stretched along his shoulders and back. It was even more so painful from constant work and no relaxation.

 

Hearing Grey hiss in pain, Avery looked down, meeting his blazing eyes and glinting teeth.  
“Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Grey, I wasn't thinking!” Avery rambled, looking distraught. Grey just sighed, slowly getting up. Avery knew to be careful with their shoulders, you'd think she would remember, having spent ten years knowing him. Grey was pissed, but he refrained from shoving Avery. The two has stopped realizing how rough they played until one of them got hurt. Pain was rarely a factor, Grey with a high pain tolerance and Avery with very few weaknesses, but there was the occasional weak spot or wrong item that caused pain. He sometimes wondered if they looked abusive to others, shoving each other around like they did. Grey shook his head, way off topic.

 

“Okay, now who the fuck is that?” He snapped, eyes quickly adjusting to show a tied up giant of a man. Soon enough his brain caught up, Avery's indignation a hint. She had gone through with her plan, without him. Dammit. He glared at Avery, but gave a tense nod and walked over to a support beam, easily scaling it. When settled, he knocked on the beam he had chose to sit on. They had decided that Grey would remain out of sight, a wild card to play if they needed to.

 

A groggy groan was muffled by the bag over the Winchester's head as he slowly woke up, immediately catching Grey’s interest. Crouching carefully, he tilted his head, eyes narrowed as Eli stalked forward from the darkness, ripping the bag off his head. As Eli showed his full set of fangs, Grey shifted, ready to intervene. If he had met his brother's killer, or his brother or father, he would inflict undoubted pain. He could easily taste the rage in the air as Eli leaned close, hissing as the Winchester, Samuel possibly, struggled. Before he could blow his cover, Lenore came forward, barking at Eli to step back.

 

"My names Lenore, I'm not going to hurt you, neither are my friends, we just need to talk." She said, her tone light until the point where she growled over her shoulder at Eli. Grey tasted a tiny twinge of fear, leaving him to sadly smirk. He felt for Eli, he would have torn that princess haired bitch to pieces if he had watched Liam die and done nothing, but it was slightly amusing how much power Lenore held of the leader, the alpha.

 

"Talk? Yeah, okay, but I might have a tough time paying attention to anything besides Eli's teeth." Sam growled, eyes piercing as they landed on Eli. Grey involuntarily hissed in warning, his hand clamping over his mouth as Sam looked around. He felt bad knowing Sam would probably be even more on edge now, knowing for sure there was something else above him that he couldn't see, but what could he do now? What was done, was done.

 

"He won't hurt you either, you have my word." Lenore covered, brown eyes flicking to Eli for the briefest of seconds before they re leveled on the Winchester. Lenore was someone he felt he could trust after very little time knowing her, but obviously Sam didn't feel that way.

 

"Your word? Oh yeah, great, thanks. Listen lady, no offense, but you're not the first vampire I've met." Grey forced down the growl that was bubbling in his chest, the hair on the hair of his neck rising. He hated those damn hard heads who just assume they all were the same. A part of him knew it was rational for a hunter, but he would always be pissed off when people made assumptions.

 

"We're not like the others. We don't kill humans. We don't drink their blood, haven't for a long time." Lenore’s voice remained calm, showing how much control she had in stressful situations. If she had a heartbeat, Grey knew it would be steady.

 

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” Sam scoffed, eyes suddenly flicking to the dark ceiling as a sound of nails on wood filled the air above him.

 

“Notice you're still alive.” Lenore responded calmly, a hand raising in a calming motion. It wasn't for Sam , but a silent shut the fuck up to Grey.

 

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't you all be starving to death?" The boy sassed. Grey could swear he felt someone's eye twitch as Lenore gave a flat look, though still terrifyingly calm.

 

"We have found other ways, cattle blood." Lenore responded as if she was talking about the weather, not drinking the blood of an animal. Grey would never admit the gag he suppressed when the memories of Avery and her cow breath when she would come home. He will however admit he has kicked her out of the house on several different occasions for her deer and cow blood breath, sometimes having to ward the door to keep the bitch out. He would never forget the day Avery accidentally coughed up cat blood on the carpet, nor will Avery forget the three days she spent outside. Grey fucking loved that carpet.

 

"So, you're responsible for the---” Sam was cut off quickly by Lenore, her leader tendencies taking over as she took the leading position.  
"It's not ideal."

 

"It's simple why we do it, survival. No deaths, no missing locals, no unwanted attention. We get by, we're nearly extinct. Turns out we're not as high up on the food chain as we think." Lenore casually explained, her distaste easy to hear. Unlike her, Avery saw it like a snack. Sure, she preferred humans, but animals were good as well. She was safe with her biting, only two or three feeds per month, all non fatal. Animals on the other hand, she went at it. It was an unsettling sight.

 

The conversation was cut short as Mikey walked in the room hesitantly, whispering something to Lenore with her eyes averted from Sam’s. The sight of her must have finally broke the dam, because soon Eli was back to being angry, teeth bared.

 

"Why are we explaining ourselves to this killer?" The rage in his voice was overwhelming, downright painful. Grey winced, the combined scent of both vampire’s loss and rage was overwhelming. Grey couldn't hold back his sense of panic as his nose twitched, leaving him to cover it and pray Avery didn't think he was in trouble while simultaneously doing everything he could not to give away his presence.

 

"Eli-" Lenore was quickly cut off, Eli’s voice low and dangerous.

 

"No! We choke on cow's blood so none of them suffer! Last night they killed Conrad and celebrated!" Grey, hands still covering his nose, could nearly see the rage in the air, pulsing with Eli’s aura. He felt his heart stir, having to look away. He couldn't be angry at Eli, he probably would have killed the Winchester. Hell, he would have at least punched him, but he couldn't. He still had a promise to uphold, besides, he was sure death would be quick yet brutal for hurting one of the greatest hunters he had even known’s kids.

 

"Eli, that's enough! Go take care of Mikey, send Ardoré in to take your place." Eli looked like he wanted to fight the decision, but stopped himself at Mikey, shifted into his arms, face buried in his chest. Mikey had seen too much today. Eli still hissed, but gently led his friend from the room, nodding to Ardoré who was pretending he hadn't been eavesdropping.

 

"What's done is done. We're leaving this town tonight." Grey felt his nose twitch again at the lingering scent of rage, somehow mixing with the scent of the different people, especially the Winchesters. Way too strong, it smelled like a bar, Grey wasn't prepared. Lenore's words fell mostly on deaf ears as an odd breathing filled the silence, the vampires sensitive ears picking it up.

 

"Then why did you bring me here? Why are you even talking to me?" Sams accusation was cut off by an insanely loud sneeze, the attempts to stifle it only making the force so much worse. Everyone looked up as a squeak sounded in between rapid sneezes, the giant figure of Grey gripping the wood so tight it splintered as he nearly fell. Avery was being an asshole and losing it, though Sam easily managed to keep a straight, albeit confused face.

 

“I might trust you more if sneezy up there wasn't hiding.” Grey growled at Sam through the dim light, eyes narrowed to slits.

  
“No can do, hijo de puta.” Grey spat, repositioning himself. He planned to play a few games with the Winchesters, revealing himself now would take that away. He was working on manipulating his voice, hopefully the echo shielded the earlier slip up.

 

"Okay. Well, as I was trying to say. Believe me, I'd rather not, but I know your kind. Once you have our scent you will keep tracking us. No matter where we go, hunters will always find us.” Her tone was one of sorrow. Grey lowered his head as he remembered the many allies and friends lost in this twisted war, this battle for survival. Way too many times had he been called, only to hear the sorrowful news of another dead ally while their killer didn't bat an eyelash. There was no getting used to it, only learning that it's a part of life.

 

"So you're asking us not to follow you?" Sam asked, the expression on his face one I assumed to be disbelief. He didn't seem to realize that they truly were not murderers.

 

"We have a right to live, we aren't hurting anyone!" Ardoré yelled, his mask of calm slipping for a fatal moment as the Cajun snapped. Lenore simply nodded to him before turning back to the captive Samuel.

 

"Right. So you keep saying, give me one good reason why I should believe you." Grey felt his anger rise, but he stomped in down well enough. He would rather not simply prove to the Winchester how deadly he could be, instead sticking to the passive aggressive persona had had become.

 

"You know what I'm going to do?" Lenore asked, leaning threateningly over Sam. Grey sighed, shoulders slumping. Sure, this had been the plan, but he had hoped he could speak to the Winchester for just one second.

 

"I'm going to let you go." Grey suddenly had an idea, dust falling from the beam as he suddenly straightened up.

 

“Lenore, may I have a moment with the boy?” The voice came out gravelly, but he wasn't surprised. Voice manipulation wasn't something he had ever needed, instead a tool just in case. He smiled as Lenore briskly nodded, flashing him four fingers before she exited the barn, Ardoré dragged behind her with loud protests.

 

“Tell me boy, I thought you left the hunting life behind, last I'd heard, at least. Why didn't you just leave it for good?” Grey mused, not exactly expectant, but hopeful.

 

“Got bored.” Sam bit out, eyes narrowed as he tried to make out the dark shape looming above him.

 

“People don't get bored when they escape a life like hunting, you never get bored of not losing people.” It was true, he would have fought to live normally. Maybe the occasional save, but mostly just doing nothing. Bittersweet nothing.

 

“Bite me.”

 

“Haha, a masochist? Calm down. So, how's life? I'm assuming your dad is off hunting, but big bro is here, right?” He noticed the way Sam’s jaw ticked and his shoulders tensed.

 

“Well, you know what it's like to have a brother, someone you would die for. You see, Eli, the one who flashed his pearly whites? That was his brother you killed at the powermill. His brother. Hell, I would want to kill you too. Goodnight Sammy, don't forget that the pain of losing someone is universal. I may not be violent, but do not harm my family.” He sat back again as Lenore re entered, her and Eli gathering the Winchester up to return him.

 

 

  
“Grey, you alright?” Avery's soft voice was better than the silence that came with the leaving of everyone else. Grey now remembered the reason he ran here, his dark heart seeming to seize.

 

“Yeah, Aves, I’m fine. Unfortunately, Gordon is here, and I'm sure that nobody is going to be fine after this ends.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not half bad, but longer than normal though. Don't forget to leave kudos, if you enjoyed it of course.


	7. The Tied Tongue Of A Sinner

  **The Tied Tongue Of A Sinner**

Everything hurt.

 

What was going on?

 

_Where was Avery?_

 

That was what pulled him from the gripping unconsciousness, the thought of what happened to her. He couldn't remember much after their conversation earlier, but he remembered one terrifying thing, the scent of her blood.

 

His head was pounding, blood pulsing in his ears and body edged with a chill, that cold prickling sensation that meant something was wrong. As he opened his eyes, his vision swam, dotted with black as he tried to focus.

 

“Nice for you to join us, Jackson.” His eyes finally focused on the blurry face in front of him, making him rear back fast enough to give him whiplash.

 

Gordon.

 

Jackson? He wasn't Jackson, but he didn't correct the hunter, simply glaring at him with pure hatred. If anything, that name made him angrier. He didn't deserve to say that name, to taint something he had already broken.  
“Last time I saw you, you were a little thing, wonder how you escaped the system, huh?” Grey jolted his body forward, hissing as something hot brushed against his skin. Gordon smiled, obviously pleased, as Grey writhed in his efforts to distance himself from the scorching embrace.  
“Did you really think I would forget?” Gordon hummed, gently pulling a knife from its sheath on his belt.

 

 

“One hundred percent pure iron, the handle, pure quartz, and it's been charmed, made specially for you and your kind.” Grey growled, teeth bared as he snapped at the man. Pure ores that had Lilith speak runes were agony to his species. Iron was the biggest pain.

 

 

Gordon gently pressed the flat side of the blade against Grey’s skin, watching with interest as the flesh sizzled, but still looked untouched. Gordon was one of the few hunters who had the chance to figure out his kind’s weaknesses, not that that practice was to help mankind at all. Grey wasn't a run of the mill supernatural creature that any hunter with half a brain could kill, nor was he something upper class, like a demon, not exactly, anyway. Demons were strong, they had a large body count, and they weren't human, Grey was something a class above. He was a creature that was never in a storybook, only existing in forgotten lore.

 

 

“You and your siblings have been all over, calling yourselves hunters when you're nothing but monsters. Dirty, filthy, whoring yourselves out and killing people.” Grey remained as calm as possible while the man spoke, closing his eyes and refusing the need to flinch as obviously iron and runed chains pressed against his wrists and sides. He had learned long ago how to hold out on the pain, still cursing himself for being caught off guard earlier and showing weakness to the predator in front of him.

 

 

“The Winchesters are on their way, though it's just the boys, I doubt they're as weak as their father could be with your kind. Then again, you've grown since then, easier to kill an adult.” He could smell the hunter’s foul breath right in front of him, making his nose burn. That wasn't just human scent, he had obviously used some strong scents before hand, most likely to mask his scent or just to hurt Grey.

 

 

“As soon as I'm done with the fang, we'll go find those siblings of yours. Of course, from what I've heard, there won't be much to find.”  
As he turned back around, Grey’s eyes focused on Lenore, bound to a chair. A brief thought entered his mind before drifting away, but he managed to snag it before it faded. Avery. Where was Avery? His eyes scanned the room, heart rate increasing as he realized she could very well be dead.  
“What do you mean, you bastard?” He growled, trying to plan some type of escape while the racist piece of trash was monologuing.

 

 

He wasn't sure if it was relief or agony as he saw his friend, dangling from some fixture by her wrists, very obviously passed out. He growled, but tried not to draw attention as he placed two fingers on the iron chains, directly on the runes. Muttering darkly under his breath, eyes flashing, he smirked as the chain snapped, catching the broken ends to carefully set on the ground. He wasn't the helpless welp he was when Gordon last saw him, he was stronger now. Gordon could study for a lifetime, but he still would never be able to trap Grey.

 

 

He knew he didn't have much time, quickly toning down all signs of his existence the best he could, but he was weak. He needed to get Avery down, but he also needed to take down Gordon.

 

 

“What do I mean?” Gordon seemed confused as he started to cut Lenore, making Grey even angrier.  
“Yes, what the fuck do you mean?” He snapped, trying to detangle himself from his entrapment.  
“Well, your sister hasn't been seen for decades, what did you do, sell her in place of yourself? I wouldn't be suprised if you and your brother killed her, or used her for yourselves.” Grey hissed, writhing and swearing. That's what he hated, Gordon was smart. He knew what to say in order to hurt Grey the most. Exhibit A, his siblings, his species, his friends. Nobody talked ill of them.

 

 

He smelled them through the thick cloud of herbs Gordon had been using to keep him disoriented. All family members shared scent, even if they had never met. It was just there, an invisible string connecting them, that was how he knew it was Winchesters. John had always smelled of many things, but the boy's had always been there. They were grown now, but they still smelled the same.

 

 

Whose side were they on?

 

 

He wished he had his brother's gift in that moment, knowing he was practically playing minesweeper right now. One wrong step, he was dead, or at least in a bad place. He doubted Gordon knew how to kill him yet.

 

 

Grey and Avery had finished talking earlier, before this had happened, going their separate ways. Some time later, Grey could remember a Avery's blood, then suddenly, nothing. He had no idea how Gordon could knock him out, but he didn't want to stick around and figure it out.

 

 

“Sam, Dean, come on in.”  
The boy's entered the room just as Grey reached Avery, making the demonic look up in panic. Sam met his eyes, giving him a nod, promising he'd try to help them. Maybe that kid wasn't so bad. When he got Avery down, she came to, startling him. He froze when he heard Gordon's yell, turning to stare into the empty pits of the heartless hunter’s eyes. They had been noticed.

 

 

“Hey Gordon, what's going on.” Grey didn't look away from Gordon, but the man eventually broke his gaze. Grey grit his teeth, knowing he was walking on thin ice. If Gordon got the chance to mention exactly what Grey was, he could be in danger. The boy's might let some vampires of the hook, but demons? Things like him? They probably couldn't kill him, but he didn't want to find out.

 

 

“Just poisoning Lenor here with some dead man’s blood. She'll tell us where all her little friends are, won't you? Want to help? You guys can get Jackson over there.” Grey glared, Avery in his arms as she curled into him.  
“What the fuck, oh my fuck, holy shit.” She cursed, examining the cuts on her arms with tired eyes. Gordon had marked her up when she wasn't even useful, just for fun.  
“Ya done?” Grey whispered, grip tight as if she would be ripped away, and in truth, she could be. He couldn't lose her.

 

 

“Woah, man…” Dean said, making Grey glance over for only a second, wanting on keep eyes on Gordon. How was he so calm? There were two creature that could rip him apart, both free of bonds. Was he that confident that the boys would join him? Grey smirked internally, knowing he would win this if he played his cards right. He was special, he knew Gordon wouldn't mention him by name, or at least, species.

 

 

“Grab a knife. I was just about to start on the fingers.” Grey used all his will not to hiss or bark, or some other animalistic response, though Avery had no such qualms.  
“Let her go! Bastard!” She coughed, one slender hand gripping Grey’s shoulder hand enough to bruise, had he been human. She looked like a corpse, making Grey angrier. Yes, she had always looked like a muerto, skinny and pale as she was, but now she lost that lifelike tinge to her, making her look like a broken doll.

 

 

“Woah, woah, woah! Hey, let's just chill out here, huh?” The older Winchester commented, Avery's head turning to look at the boys.  
“Heh, he's just your type, Grey.” She croaked softly, voice slightly rough. Grey had a flat look look on his face, shaking her ever so slightly.  
“Wait to set me up till we're not trying to save your friend, kay?” He whispered harshly, arms slackening as he slowly eased her to the ground, eyes still glued to Gordon.

 

 

“I'm completely chill.” Grey was only half listening, keeping Avery upright as he patted his pockets. Of course the bastard searched him, now he had no worldly weapon. He spotted the leather pouches and gun on the adjacent counter, making him feel slightly relieved. At Least Gordon hadn't taken them somewhere.

 

 

“Gordon, put the knife down.” Samuel demanded, inching slightly closer. Grey could feel their presences, though he still felt blind as his nose remained clogged with the scents of blood and herbs.

 

 

“Sounds like it's Sam here who needs to chill.”

 

 

“Just step away from her, alright?”

 

 

“You're right, I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk.” Grey’s blood ran colder than usual, throat tight. Lenore wasn't his family, but not only was she Avery's friend, she was innocent. No one deserved to die for what they were.  
“I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane.”  
“You son of a bitch!” Avery shouted, stumbling towards Gordon, only to get dragged back by Grey. She cursed and kicked, tears clouding her eyes. Grey felt his heart break, but remained stoic. Rushing towards a hunter with a knife and the only poison that affected her while she was already impaired was stupid, he wasn't about to let her get hurt worse.

 

 

He heard yelling, immediately snapping back to reality. Gordon had Sam now, holding the giant tightly. His hands held Sam’s arm over the bound Lenore. Grey tightened his grip on Avery subconsciously, afraid of what was going to happen.  
“Let him go, now!” Grey couldn't focus on the Winchester’s voice as Gordon cut Sam’s arm, the force of the scent making him dizzy.

 

 

Avery stiffened, jolting as the scent of fresh blood hit her after so long without it. Grey was panicking, losing a tad of coherency, trying to not inhale the scent. Human blood was the sweetest smelling of all creatures, and of course, the strongest to vampires, hence Avery burying his face in Grey’s chest, shaking. She was probably trying to focus on his scent, to ground herself with its familiarity.

 

 

“You think she's so different? Still want to save them? Look at her! They're all the same! Evil, bloodthirsty!” Avery shook furiously, Grey keeping her close to him, whispering softly to her, eyes glued to Gordon. He was going to kill him.

 

 

Lenore hissed as the blood dripped on her, the scent of fear and pain thickening in the air. Then she tore her head away, holding her head down and whispering ‘no’ over and over. She was strong, beyond many others, resisting despite her need to feed.

 

 

“You hear her, Gordon?” Sam asked angrily, ripping his arm from the crazed hunter. Lenore was still repeating ‘no, no, no’ as Gordon’s jaw tensed.  
“We're done here.” Grey let his grip on Avery slacken, slowly tapering off his whispers. She still shook, but had a better handle on the situation. He kept her head close under his, knowing the scent glands under his chin would help her focus on his scent better.  
“Sam, get them out of here.” Dean ordered, Sam freeing Lenore while Grey steadied Avery on her feet, gently pushing her in Sam’s direction.  
“Go, take care of Lenore and check on the others, I'll be out soon.” He assured her. When they were safe, his entire demeanor changed, face alight with fury as he flanked Gordon.

 

 

Gordon stabbed his knife into the table, Dean lowering his gun every so slightly. Grey could see the exact moment as his muscles tensed, yelling out too late as Gordon flung himself at Dean, starting a hunter on hunter brawl.

 

 

Though he would have been content not being involved, Grey helped Dean the best he could, trying to stay out of the way in the meantime.

 

 

“What are you doing man? You doing this for a fang and their satanic bitch? Come on, Dean. We're on the same side here!” Grey tightened his grip on the elder hunters shoulders, yanking him back with unchecked force while Dean tried to shove him down.

 

 

“I don't think so, you sadistic bastard!” While Grey preferred silence while punching somebody, Dean had other ideas. Each is own.  
“You're not like your brother! You're a killer, like me!” Grey heard the undertone there, knowing he was directing something towards Grey himself. He wanted to make sure Dean wasn't weak, not like John Winchester was when he was young. John became tougher quickly enough, Grey knew, but Gordon wasn't satisfied. He wanted more hunters who didn't care about morality or innocence, the racist bastard.

 

 

“You know, I might be like you, and I might not, but you're the one tied up right now.” Dean snarled, finally succeeding in getting Gordon down into a chair, binding him.

 

 

Dean didn't want to leave Grey alone with the bound hunter, but eventually gave him a moment. Grey wouldn't kill him, even if he wanted to, he just needed to say a few things.

 

 

“Listen here, you hijo de puta. Don't talk about my family, don't touch them, don't do anything to them. You can't kill us, but we can kill you. You haven't gotten any smarter.” He growled, having punched the other in the jaw moments before. He wouldn't rough him up too much, but enough that the boy's wouldn't be too uptight.

 

 

“I'm right though aren't I? She's dead, Talia’s dead, and you killed her.” Grey grinned, eyes blazing red, a sight that rarely failed to make people piss themselves.

 

 

“She is dead, but not like you think. Mark my words Gordon, I will kill you if I ever see you again. That's the thing about my kind, we always keep our promises. _Never_ piss off a Lilith demon.” With that, he left the creature that loosely could be called human behind, hoping the cretin shat himself before he got away. An image like that might very well be enough to keep Grey going in hard times.

 

 

“Los demonios nunca olvidan.”

 

The boy's were gone soon enough, Grey helping the family pack up fully. Dean had questioned Grey about what Gordon meant by satanic, warily accepting Grey’s answer.

 

 

“That? I'm a cultist. Nothing major, just a bit here and there for hunting.” It seemed, though he laid it on thick, they bought it.

 

 

He helped Avery into the backseat carefully, chuckling as she kissed his cheek, pulling on his sleeve whilst making a blanket nest.  
“I love you too, Gatito, but I'm not coming.” He handed her a vile, eyes cast away as she cursed at him softly.  
“Where are you going, then?” Even though he loved when she wasn't her tough, life hardened self, he pulled away, eyes bright crimson, a smile on his face.

 

 

“I'm following the Winchesters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment or leave Kudos if you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
